


That's One Hell of a Mess

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne's father is dead and she can't ever feel safe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One Hell of a Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted with the dialogue "that's one hell of a mess" theon/jeyne, originally posted on my tumblr

Jeyne hadn’t left her apartment in days. She didn’t feel safe after her father’s death - she had made sure that the doors were double bolted. Just in case, she thought, shuddering at the idea of someone breaking in and murdering her as they did to her father… and Sansa’s.

Normally, Sansa would be the one who’d drag her out and make her face the world, but the girl was in her own room now, crying as her mother rubbed her back. Jeyne wished her mother was still alive to rub her back.

It was almost a week after Jeyne holed herself in her apartment, doing nothing but sitting and watching Netflix, when someone knocked on the door. Uneasy, Jeyne peeked out the window and saw that it was Theon Greyjoy. 

Theon and her had never been more than flirtatious buddies, he was Robb’s friend and she was Sansa’s so that drew an invisible line between them. But, she was curious to see what he wanted, as no one else had come to visit her yet.

“Open up, Poole,” he said, “I have pizza.”

She could see that he had no such thing, but let him in anyways, locking the door behind him. Double bolted. “Liar.”

He shrugged, a smile on his face, taking in the apartment. Jeyne knew it was a clusterfuck, her things were strewn everywhere, clothes in both the laundry basket and on the floor, papers from the police department left untouched at her table and desk. 

Theon chuckled, “That’s one hell of a mess.”

“Shut up,” she said without any menace. 

He plopped onto the couch and patted the seat next to him. When she finally sat beside him Theon asked, “How are you holding up?”

“Poorly,” she said without looking at him. She turned the TV on and tried to ignore his laugh.

“You know, everyone else who lost someone is staying at the Stark’s cabin… that giant place that looks more like a castle than a cabin, you know the one where Sansa broke her arm skiing at a few years back.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sansa had pushed Jeyne aside and saved Jeyne from running into a tree, and Sansa only broke three bones in return for probably saving Jeyne’s life.

“You should stay there. It’s safe, it’s out of the city, there are people there. Hell, if you want I can try to invite Beric Dondarrion.” Jeyne turned to him and was greeted by Theon waggling his eyebrows. 

She sighed. “I haven’t liked Beric Dondarrion since I was sixteen.”

“That’s not that long ago,” he pointed out, “but fine then, who do you like?”

She wondered how he was able to distract her so well, for a moment it felt like her father wasn’t dead, “I don’t know.”

The buzz of the television was all that either of them could hear for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to the other.

Until Theon got up, “You stay here and watch this shitty show, I’m getting your shit together and then we’re going to the fucking Stark cabin.”

She watched him throw her underwear and shirts and jeans into a random case of luggage that he found under her bed with mild amusement, tempered by the thought that she’d have to see Sansa. And try not to blame her. Because it wasn’t truly her friend’s fault… but it still hurt.

Her father was gone and Jeyne was sure she’d never feel safe again.

“Ready?” Theon asked, wearing one of her ridiculous, most girly pairs of sunglasses and a sunhat and Jeyne giggled, surprised by his visage.

He grinned and suddenly Jeyne was very glad that he was the one dragging her out the door. She didn’t think anyone else could have made her. 

“I’m ready,” she said, grabbing her keys and her purse… and then grabbed Theon’s hand. Jeyne held onto it tightly, as if he was the only person who could protect her.

And perhaps he was.


End file.
